


Life is hard in the Gulch

by nervouswritting



Series: A Mirrored Tragedy [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: She's mentioned like once tho, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: You worried. A lot. You did have more than enough to worry, though. From zombies to ahem, other matters, you had things to worry about. And problems to solve.





	Life is hard in the Gulch

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! back at it again with that zombie au! enjoy

Life was hard in what those who were still alive called “The Gulch.”

First complaint, it was a bone dry desert. Which was fine, you guessed. You did agree to come here in the first place. But that was a long time ago, before this happened. The desert would have probably been more tolerable if there has more towns than odd speckling you had come to know. Some had been completely abandoned. Others were grossly overpopulated. It wasn’t the desert’s fault, you knew that. But it was much easier to think about how unbearably hot it was than the other constant threat on your mind. Your other problem with the gulch, the zombies that milled around the place.

Which, admittedly, was also not the gulch’s fault. Zombies had practically overrun the entire planet. But you didn’t have to live on the entire plant so you didn’t think about it too often. Besides, you had plenty to worry about in the gulch. If the van got attacked. If you ran out of food or water. Or, heaven forbid, someone stole from you. Mark. Chica. You had more than enough the worry about.

 

Mark drove silently through the desert, trying to avoid the hordes you both knew had to be close. Chica panted quietly in the back of the van. You patted her head and continued to sort through the supplies you stole on your last raid. It wasn’t good. You had only nabbed, like, a day’s worth of water. Mark hadn’t done much better. You needed to stop at the next abandoned town.

You told Mark as such.

“Goddammit, again?” He exclaimed angrily.

You jumped, but you couldn’t say you were surprised at his outburst. It was just how he was. The gulch had changed him.

He sighed loudly. “Fuck it, its fine. We’ll be fine. We can do this.” 

He took a minute to compose himself. How far to the next town?”

You looked at the large map that was taped to the wall of the van. It didn’t take you long too long to find where you were heading. You had grown to know the area very well in the two years you three had wandered around in it. The town was twenty minutes away, tops. 

You told Mark this. 

For the first time that day, Mark smiled. 

“Perfect.” He said in almost a whisper.

You smiled back. You didn’t know if he was praising you or your proximity to the town but, hey, in an apocalyptic wasteland, you took what you could get.

The twenty minutes passed quickly. You checked your gear and made sure every gun you guys were taking on this little adventure was fully loaded. Then you checked again. And again. The gulch had changed you, too. For the better or the worse, you didn’t know. But there were some things you did know. Like how, you had come too far to get hurt now. How you couldn’t let Mark die. How you had a fall back and he didn’t. 

Your hand found the mirror shard in your pocket. You rubbed it nervously.

You didn’t want to use it. You didn’t want to leave. But you would do what was needed.

You looked at the quiet tv in the back of the van.

To end him. 

Even if you had to leave Mark to die.

You took a deep breath. You knew what was at stake. For now, you just had to focus on that and stay calm. You worked better when you were calm. 

You smiled lightly, yeah, you were going to be just fine. You trust your abilities. You trusted Mark. 

“You ready?”

You handed Mark his gear with a nod. 

You three were going to be just fine.


End file.
